America x England:The Visit
by Teressa 'Nightmare' Phoenix
Summary: When America is walking home from work, he gets an unexpected guest, and 'present.'


**R18!** **ALSO, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YOAI, THIS IS YOUR ONLY TICKET OUT, **DO NOT REPORT ME AND RUIN OTHERS ENJOYMENT! THANK YOU AND HAPPY READING!****

* * *

The air was cold with bitter night. The sun had just set, and America was walking home alone with his leather jacket that clung to his back. Sighing, he watched the breath escape his mouth, and disappear into the air. He waved a hand though the now falling snow, that snapped onto his eyelashes causing him to blink the now cold liquid from his eyes.  
He was tired of taking a car everyday just to go to his apartment, considering the fact that it was right around the corner from his bosses office. When he opened his door, Tommy appeared waving his hands in a frantic order.  
"What?" America chuckled, taking off his jacket, setting it onto a table. The tiny alien grabbed his wrist, and took his around the corner pointing at the couch. America rolled his sky-blue eyes, ruffling his hair as he walked around the couch. To his delight, surprise, and displeasure, a messy lock of blond, a slender body that remained strong, and lime-green eyes.  
"Oh, welcome home." England yawned, rubbing his eyes.  
"What? Why- Why the hell are you here?!" America sputtered, trying to keep calm, but his glasses were slowly falling off as he began to sweat.  
"Sorry, Tommy let me in," he started, and noticed the death glare America threw at Tommy, who shrunk back, "jeez, is it that horrible that I visited?" England spat, throwing his hands up.  
"It's not that! It's just that well, I- uh..." America thought as quickly as possible, but England, already growing stiff, and VERY defensive spat.  
"You really hate me that much?"  
"No! It's not that! I would really appreciate a call first! You can't just job in like a bomb!" America roared, throwing his hands up out of frustration.  
"A call?" England scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Are you drunk?" America asked, after about 5 minutes later.  
"Of coarse not you bloody git!" England spat, sitting up at last, but toppling over falling onto the coffee table. America stared at him blankly, Tommy coming around with a tray of tea, and a soda.  
"You .Are .Drunk!" America laughed, walking over and slipping his hand next to England's rear end.  
"I can walk you wanker!" England shuddered, and blushed more than America was.  
"If you can't stand I doubt you can walk," America stuttered, "besides, I'm a hero, and I'm here to help you." He picked the squirming England up, walking toward the guest bed room.  
"I'll contact your boss, let him know you'll be staying with me for the night." America said, setting England down.  
"Um, Al..." England chuckled.  
"What?"  
"Why are you hard?" America jumped back, ignoring the question. He numbly felt for the knob, flinging it open, and quietly shutting it.  
Blushing madly as he finished a call with England boss, he flopped down onto the couch, rubbing his temples.  
'_God I'm so pathetic._' He thought. Tommy came in with a blanket around him, shaking cowardly.  
"Whats up with you?" America inquired quietly, Tommy pointed to the Ai Oni cover walking toward America, and sitting down into his lap.  
"It's not that scary! It's just-" he paused searching for the right word, but sadly could not.  
'_Am I really that stupid right now?! Just because England's over?!_' America roared in his mind, covering his face. Tommy looked at Americas blushed and distressed face, when his gaze lowered to a large lump slowly growing in his pants. Out of curiosity, Tommy reached a shaking hand out, poking it.  
America yelped when Tommy poked his hard member, flipping over the couch, causing Tommy to fly across the room, and landed softly with the blanket over his head.  
"TOMMY! DON'T DO THAT!"America chuckled nervously. Shuddering, he went into the bathroom, shutting the door, and took his silky top off,  
"A l-little to care-careless t-to-to lo-look are we?!" a voice squeaked. America paused, turning around, to see a half naked England on the toilet, covering his crouch. America tossed a hand over his face, walking out, slamming the door.

"God FUCK'EN damn it!" America seethed, storming into his room. Pacing back and forth.  
"Damn England!" he muffed, still covering his flushed face.  
'_He just had to choose to go to the restroom just as I wanted to use the shower!_'  
"Um Al?" A voice pipped from outside his door. America creaked the door open, to reveal England, who stood uneasily.  
"May I err..." he motioned toward the room. America shuddered, opened that door, and walked toward his bed.  
"There's another reason why I'm here." England said shutting the door quietly.  
"And that is?" America seethed softly. Within two long strides, England closed the distance between them, lightly brushing his lips over Americas. But hesitated, when Americas body stiffened majorly, and his face was fully red.  
"Sorry." England chuckled, he went to part, but instead of America's intention of staying where he was, his body lurched forward, snapping their partly separated lips together. America let his tongue whirl around in England's mouth.  
'_This is getting Dangerous,_' America thought, as his hand slowly trailed down his back. England moaned in his mouth, and England's hands wandered down from his chest, and to he throbbing member in Americas pants.  
'_Very Dangerous!_' America roared in his mind as England began to stroke his cloth that kept England's shaking hands from his yearning cock.

England unzipped Americas pants, pushing his onto the bed. He grabbed the covers, and stuttered,  
"Don't look." he threw the blanket over his head, and Americas lower half. America confused, felt England's hand wander around for a bit, then he slightly arched his back when pleasure spiraled through him. Shuddering, he reached for the blanket, grabbing the cloth, and went to pull it up. America moaned, and shifted his legs a bit using his other hand to clench at the sheets.  
"Amrithca, relash." England mumbled, his voice vibrating against the hard dick. America groaned even louder,  
"En-England, sto- wait! I'm abou-about to-" he moaned loudly, and England's body twitched. America heared slurping, and a gulping noise.  
"En-England?" America asked, pulling the blanket off, to reveal England her removed his hand, and blushed.  
"Told you not to look."


End file.
